The present invention relates generally to implant devices and relates more particularly to a system for gas treatment of a cell implant.
Implant devices are useful for introducing therapeutics in the treatment of diseases, disorders, and/or conditions. Cells and/or tissues are encapsulated within an implant device that allows for dissemination of a therapeutic while limiting an immunological response. Control of delivery of gases and nutrients in cellular implants is important for viability and function of encapsulated cells. A variety of devices and methods have been developed to control delivery of the therapeutics. These devices and techniques typically rely on a large form factor with low cell density for supplying gases and nutrients by diffusion.